


The Devil Wears Prada but He Also Gets Snuggled By Little Girls

by FBIEpidemic



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trixie is snuggling with the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIEpidemic/pseuds/FBIEpidemic
Summary: Uriel is dead and Lucifer has found a way to punish himself. Only, one little girl's stunt to show her mother that Lucifer will come if she prays lands him on the doorstep too weak to crawl away. Now he's seating on their couch being 'snuggled' and being forced to watch some abhorrent thing called an X Files.





	The Devil Wears Prada but He Also Gets Snuggled By Little Girls

He had been prayed to before. Mostly just by teenagers with ouija boards and the odd hag with their seances and foolish customers, so, in short, no one who truly desired him. It’s why he was taken aback by the wracking pain that beat it’s way up the base of his neck and into his head. The voice was loud, so clear and… the desperation in this voice, this voice whom he knew, broke his celestial heart. 

_“What if I need you?”_

_“I suppose… in theory, you could always pray to me.”_

_“And you will come? You promise that you will?”_

_“... I could, I suppose.”_

Panic filled him, rushed over him as impossible scenarios filled his head. His throws his cigarette to the side, they are futile to his body only acting as a look because he never truly gets their desired ailments. And by his father’s name, he wishes so desperately to stain his lungs with their toxins. 

“Lucifer!” 

He’s not entirely sure where he is or… how he got to Trixie… or why it is that he’s standing in the hall of the detective’s house?

The detective’s spawn pays his confusion little mind, instead proudly exclaiming her joy that she could indeed call upon him and that he will come, this is demonstrated by her loud,” see! I told you so, mom!”

But, the detective is so little impressed as she notes the pain etched over his features, the pain he’d failed so miserably at hiding.

“Lucifer! What the hell?” 

Never mind that fact she should have worried the moment he appeared but this entrance was so unspectacularly large that it was almost too little surprise when he fell and landed hard on the wooden floor almost the moment she opened the door. 

He didn’t even attempt to rise from said position. That is until she’s grabbing his arm and trying to pull him upright.

“Whatever do you mean?” He’s raised to sit, needing as much of Chloe’s help as she is willing to give. “Oh dear, that’s… we’re spinning. Really spinning.”

Trixie glances up at her mother, a concerned look spinning across both their face making a humorous one appear across his. “Well look, you’ve both got the same face there. And here you left me to believe that your one emotion towards me was discordantly amusement.” He looks almost upset,” you’ve misled me, detective, a feat so few have managed.”

Chloe ignores him, opting to actually try and help Lucifer rather than be distracted by his inglorious charms. “Lucifer,” she warns softly,” are you-”

“Drunk?” He finishes, unable to contain a gasp of pain as the detective moves suddenly, jarring the wound in his side. “After you kicked me off the case, I went back to LAX. It was quite dreary, dab if you will. All too loud,” she moves, too quickly and too far away, and he slips hitting his back hard against the wall. 

His plan to stay as far from Chloe as possible, to stop the unpleasant and frequent injuries, has managed to fail ever so greatly. It’s infuriating. And now he chose a fight too close the detective's home and his ribs groan in protest. 

“Can’t possibly care though,” he eyes move to Trixie, looking her over. She seems unbothered by his outright demonstrations of weakness, yet, so focused on him that she can’t tear her eyes away.

Trixie disproves Lucifer’s previous thought when she jerks her head in her mother’s direction,” did you shoot Lucifer again?”

Except, Lucifer shakes his head,” no-”

Chloe’s hot on his heels,” baby, it’s nothing like that!” She sighs, running a hand through her hair. It’s too late for this. “I didn’t shoot anyone. Lucifer and I had a… a disagreement today.”

Lucifer turns his head away,” your mother betrayed me, child, I’m afraid she’s never felt anything for me at all.” His statement is punctuated with a groan, trembling hands coming to rest over his bandaged side. “I never deserved it anyway.”

She’s ever the mother, he reminds himself as her hands apathetically over his bandaged chest. As if touching him is more of a job than something a friend would do to ease the pain. She gives the bandage a disapproving glare,” you’ve bled through the bandage.” Of course, he has, he did it himself. It’s not good, he only used one arm to stop the bleeding. She looks up at him now, giving him the same disapproving look that his chest had just received,” you need to go to the hospital.”

Within the last few days, he’s been beaten, framed for murder, betrayed, shot, killed, brought back to life, beaten again, forced to kill his little brother, and now rejected by his only human friend. So he sought to solve his emotional turmoil the same way that he always does, drinks. And he was half-way down a bottle of ‘medicine’ when he lost it. When he got into a fight that he knew he was never going to win. He was halfway through his pummel when he heard the call. When, in his weakened sense, he followed the sound of a familiar call. 

“Why ever would I want to go to that place?” He attempts to move away from her, to escape Trixie’s invasive eyes and Chloe’s touch, to get somewhere he can heal. He’ll crawl out of here if he needs to.

“You can fix him, Mommy!” Trixie proclaims, an idea formed in his mind. “You fix me when I’m hurt, so you can fix Lucifer too!”

Trixie spends her days around the Devil and two detectives. She’s clever and a quick thinker and of course this little idea of hers seems to be the best thing yet to her. No one else seems to agree, except Lucifer.

“No-”

“Brilliant!” Lucifer beams at Chloe,” no, the little minx is on to something.”

So, they got him on the couch and did a piss poor job at keeping his blood in his body.

“Ah!” He attempts to pull away from Chloe and the alcohol pad she’s assaulting his wound with. He’s meant with a heavy hand on his chest, halting him from moving away again.

But it’s Trixie’s reassuring voice near his head that stops his movement the second time she presses into his tender side. “It’s okay, Lucifer. If you sit still Mommy always give me chocolate cake,” Trixie moves, making her visible to him,” and I’m sure she’ll let you have some too.”

The little girl moves, settling her body over his shoulder. Snuggling is what he’s afraid she’s doing and if the detective’s short, hostile lesson on her daughter and her incessant need for hugs rings any truth than Trixie is snuggling into his shoulder. 

Snuggling… the devil doesn’t snuggle. 

“Little minx,” Lucifer finds his voice weaker, at a loss of his usual snark and joy. Trixie doesn’t seem to notice though as she climbs down his thin body until she settles against his side, able to look him in the eyes. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Trixie shakes her head eagerly because it is the truth. Tonight is the exception to what she is allowed to do. Tonight is Saturday night and that means,” it’s X Files night!”

Lucifer glances at Chloe, confusion written across his face. “What in my Father’s name is an X File? And why ever would you dedicate an entire night to such a thing?” 

The detective scratches at the back of her neck, attempting to come up with some answer that doesn’t delve completely into madness. Luckily, Trixie is more than willing to jump straight into that madness. “It’s about Fox Mulder and Dana Scully and they find aliens and Scully doesn’t believe Mulder but it’s okay because Mulder loves her,” Trixie’s answer comes out in a single breath. 

“We gotta watch it!”

So they do.

“I don’t believe I understand,” Lucifer is wedged on the sofa between the two Deckers. Chloe is on his right, guarding the wounds brought on by his drunken antics, and Trixie is to his left. The largest difference is that Chloe has a hand on his hip, a coincidence because of how she has to seat and to make sure that if need be she can reach across him and deal with Trixie. But Trixie is snuggled into his other side. 

There is no need for protection so she’s just close because… His Father, she is snuggling the Devil and doing it because she enjoys it. 

“If this Mulder man loves the Scully woman,” he glances at them both, assuring that they’re listening,” why doesn’t he just say something?”

“Get what he wants,” Trixie connects his unspoken idea. “Well, Mommy says that sometimes love is complicated.” She moves slightly, cuddling into his side, shifting until her head rest over his heart. 

“Monkey,” Chloe says, nodding her head to the credits. “How about we let Lucifer get to bed, huh?”

Not only was Lucifer unaware that he was being taken hostage by the Deckers. He’s also speaking up long before he’s thought about it. “No! No, it’s-it’s fine. Stay, we can watch another of the Files.”

Trixie settles back down from where she had begun to get up, accepting Lucifer’s idea as the law.

“Alright,” Chloe seats back down too, careful of Lucifer’s side. 

Lucifer lays back into the couch, oh Father, is he really is enjoying this snuggling business?

“You should stay over every night, Lucifer.” Trixie is no longer even paying attention to the show, her eyelids drooping shut as she continues to lean heavier into him. 

He spars a glance to Chloe but he agrees with the minx. This isn’t half that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
